jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Rey
heißt es, dass Rey „fast zwanzig“ wäre. |Tod= |Heimat=Jakku |Stationierung= |Familie= |Beruf=*Schrottsammlerin *Jedi |Sprache=*Basic *Teedo *Jakku *ShyriiwookDie Mächte des Schicksals – Der Peilsender |Mentor= |Meister=Luke Skywalker |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=*Kampfstab *LPA-NN-14-Blasterpistole *Lichtschwert |Fahrzeug=*Speeder *Millennium Falke *Ghtroc Industries 690Vor dem Erwachen |Ereignisse= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Widerstand *Jedi }} Rey war eine menschliche Frau und Schrottsammlerin, welche um das Jahr 34 NSY auf dem Wüstenplaneten Jakku lebte und hier auf die Rückkehr ihrer Familie wartete. Dort befreite sie den BB-Astromechdroiden BB-8 aus den Fängen eines ebenfalls Schrott sammelnden Teedos, um kurz darauf den desertierten Sturmtruppler Finn kennenzulernen. Zusammen mit ihm floh Rey vor den Truppen der Ersten Ordnung. Wenig später entdeckte sie ihre Machtfähigkeiten, welche unglaublich stark waren, schloss sich dem Widerstand an und ließ sich von Luke Skywalker zur Jedi ausbilden. Biografie Trennung von den Eltern miniatur|links|Rey wird zurückgelassen. Rey wurde etwa 15 NSY geboren. In jungen Jahren wurde sie von ihren leiblichen Eltern verlassen und dem Crolute Unkar Plutt auf Jakku übergeben. Unter Tränen und nach ihren Eltern schreiend sah Rey dem Raumschiff nach, welches von dem Wüstenplaneten abhob und das junge Mädchen zurückließ. Reys Lebenssituation auf Jakku Seit diesem Zeitpunkt schlug sich Rey alleine und wie so viele andere als Schrottsammlerin für Unkar Plutt durch, von welchem sie im Tausch für Schrottteile – die überall auf Jakkus Oberfläche verstreut waren – beim Niima-Außenposten Essensrationen erhielt. miniatur|rechts|Reys Behausung in einem alten AT-AT. Rey selbst hatte sich in ärmlichen Verhältnissen fernab auf Jakku in dem Wrack eines alten, imperialen AT-ATs Höllenhund 2 eingerichtet, in welchem sie schlief und auch ihre erhaltenen Essensrationen mit Wasser anrührte.Schauplätze und Planeten Neben einer kleinen Wasserreserve besaß Rey dennoch keine Lagerräume, sodass sie für den Großteil ihres Lebens auf Jakku schrecklichen Hunger erlitt und von der Hand in den Mund lebte. Um sich auf der sandigen und weiten Landschaft besser fortbewegen zu können, suchte Rey eigenhändig nach verwertbaren Materialien für den Bau eines eigenen Gleiters mit Repulsorlift-Antrieb.Rey's Survival Guide Abenteuer auf Jakku Das Happaboren-Hindernis Einige Zeit später hörte Rey Gerüchte über einen speziellen Auftrag von Unkar Plutt, bei welchem dieser im Tausch für einen Schrotthaufen 10 Rationen einbot. Als sie den Croluten jedoch darauf Ansprach, meinte dieser lediglich, dass sie dem Job nicht gewachsen sei. Rey zeigte sich empört und verlangte zu erfahren, warum er ihr die Aufgabe nicht zutraute. Unkar Plutt entgegnete daraufhin, dass sie die Aufgabe nicht alleine schaffen würde und da sie keinerlei Freunde auf Jakku besaß, sei sie für den Auftrag nicht geeignet. Doch Rey zeigte sich selbstbewusst und drängte den Croluten zur Herausgabe der Koordinaten, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er mit seiner Ansicht falsch läge und sie unterschätzen würde. Unkar Plutt zeigte sich von ihrer Entschlossenheit beeindruckt und willigte ein, jedoch nur unter der Bedingung, dass er im Falle ihres Scheiterns den selbstgebauten Gleiter erhalten würde. Rey blieb hart und willigte in den Deal ein, sofern sie zwanzig Rationen erhalten würde. miniatur|rechts|Rey steht vor dem Schiff und einem Happabore Mit einem Peilsender machte sich Rey auf in die endlose Wüste, wo sie auf das Wrack stieß. Zu ihrer Ernüchterung musste sie jedoch feststellen, dass ein Happabore vor dem Schiffswrack schlief. Sie fühlte sich von Unkar Plutt hintergangen, da dieser wusste, dass sie an der Aufgabe scheitern würde. Anfänglich versuchte die junge Frau den Happabore mit ihrer eigenen Kraft wegzuschieben, doch blieb sie dabei erfolglos, denn die grau-häutige Kreatur bewegte sich kein Stück. Bei einem Blick in die triefende Nase des Tieres erkannte Rey schließlich, dass der Happabore aufgrund eines Schrotteils, welches sich im Nasenloch verheddert hatte, nicht atmen konnte. Obwohl sie überaus angewidert war, griff Rey in das überdimensional große Nasenloch, um das Stück hinauszuziehen. miniatur|links|Rey schließt Freundschaft mit dem Happabore Diese Aktion brachte den Happabore zum Niesen, sodass Rey mitsamt dem Schrotteil in den Sand geschleudert wurde und mit dem grünen Schleim aus der Nase bedeckt war. Im Anschluss daran spannte Rey Seile um das Schiff, um es mit ihrem Gleiter zurück zum Niima Außenposten zu ziehen. Doch auch ihr Gleiter stoß dabei an seine Grenzen. Erst als der Happabore aus Dankbarkeit das Gefährt anschob, schaffte sie es das Schiff zurück zu Unkar Plutt zu bringen.Die Mächte des Schicksals – Das Happabore-Hindernis Unkar Plutt zeigte sich fassungslos, als er das Schiff sah und wunderte ich darüber, wie Rey dies alleine zu Stande gebracht hatte. Rey entgegnete bewusst provokant, dass sie einen Freund in dem Happabore gefunden habe und forderte ihre Belohnung von 20 Rationen ein. Reparatur des Ghtroc 690 In dem Jahr 34 NSY reparierte sie mit den befreundeten Schrottsammlern Devi und Strunk einen abgestürzten Ghtroc Industries 690, doch als sie ihn an Unkar Plutt verkaufen wollten, stahlen ihre beiden Helfer das Raumschiff, um dem unwirtlichen Planeten zu entkommen. Aufeinandertreffen mit BB-8 miniatur|links|Rey rettet BB-8 vor dem Teedo. Als sich Rey kurz darauf von eine ihrer vielen Sammeltouren in der Wüste von Jakku auf dem Rückweg befand, traf sie auf den BB-Astromechdroiden BB-8 des Widerstandskämpfers Poe Dameron, welcher von dem Teedo-Schrottsammler eingefangen wurde. Rey sprach energisch in der Sprache Teedo auf den Schrottsammler ein und befreite den kleinen Droiden aus den Fangnetz. Sie erklärte der BB-Einheit, dass Teedo kein Respekt habe und reparierte zudem die verbogene Antenne des kleinen Astromech-Droiden. Rey war in der Lage sich mit dem Droiden zu unterhalten und fragte diesen daher, warum er auf Jakku sei. Als der Droide entgegnete, dass die Information streng vertraulich sei, meinte Rey nur, dass ihre ganze Anwesenheit auf Jakku auch ein einziges Mysterium sei. Im Anschluss daran gab sie dem Astromechdroiden genaue Richtungsangaben zum Niima-Außenposten, bevor sie weiterziehen wollte. miniatur|rechts|Rey wandert mit BB-8 durch die Wüste. Zu ihrer Überraschung jedoch verfolgte BB-8 die junge Rey, welche ihn zunächst versuchte abzuweisen, doch am Ende nachgab und mit einem leichten Augenrollen verdeutlichte, dass er sie begleiten konnte. Rey ließ sich zu dem Kommentar hinreißen, dass BB-8 im Morgengrauen dann jedoch gehen müsste und so befand sich das Duo gemeinsam auf dem Weg zu Reys Behausung. Im Sand von Jakku Bei der Durchquerung der Wüste meinte Rey zu der BB-Einheit entgegen ihrer anfänglichen Aussage, dass dieser bei ihr bleiben könne, bis der Besitzer BB-8 wieder abholte. Kurz vor Reys Zuhause stießen die zwei jedoch auf einen in den Sanddünen vergrabenen Nachtwächterwurm, welcher sich von Schrott ernährte und auf BB-8 aufmerksam geworden war. Als die Kreatur zum Angriff ansetzte, ergriffen Rey und BB-8 die Flucht.Die Mächte des Schicksals – Im Sand von Jakku miniatur|links|Rey stellt sich dem Nachtwächterwurm. Die Kreatur war jedoch zu schnell für die Beiden, sodass Rey versuchte mit ihrem Kampfstab das Maul des Wurmes zu blockieren, bevor dieser sie beide verschlingen konnte. Der Kampfstab wurde wieder aus dem Maul des Nachtwächterwurmes geschleudert, wobei Rey intuitiv die Hand ausstreckte und die Waffe auffing. Genau in diesem Moment verschlang die Kreatur BB-8. Rey zeigte sich zunächst schockiert, doch blieb sie ruhig und vertraute auf ihre Sinne um den abgetauchten Nachtwächterwurm aufzuspüren. Als sie mit ihrem Kampfstab ausholte, traf sie den Wurm direkt am Kopf, welcher dadurch wieder an die Oberfläche stürzte und BB-8 ausspuckte. Rey übersprang die Kreatur und fing den mit Spucke überzogenen BB-8 aus der Luft auf, ergriff ihren Kampfstab und rannte mit BB-8 auf den umgestürzten AT-AT. Der hungrige Nachtwächterwurm zeigte sich über seine entkommene Beute enttäuscht, jedoch zeigte Rey Mitleid und verfütterte ein anderes, rostiges Schrotteil an den Wurm. BB-8 zeigte sich überrascht und fragte Rey, wie sie ihn so schnell gefunden habe, woraufhin Rey glaubte, dass sie einfach nur Glück gehabt haben musste. Verfolgungsjagd durch die Wüste Am darauffolgenden Tag bereitete Rey ihren Gleiter darauf vor, BB-8 persönlich zum Niima-Außenposten zu bringen. Dabei wurde sie geblendet von dem Feldstecher des Teedo-Schrottsammlers, der BB-8 bei ihrer ersten Begegnung eingefangen hatte. Rey beruhigte BB-8, dass sie ihn beschützen würde, doch im selben Moment wurde sie von zwei weiteren Banditen angegriffen, die zu Teedo gehörten. miniatur|links|Rey liefert sich eine Verfolgungsjagd mit Teedo. Unter Blasterbeschuss ergriff Rey mit BB-8 auf ihrem Gleiter die Flucht, wobei sie von den drei Banditen verfolgt wurden. Während der Verfolgungsjagd schaffte es Rey zwei der Banditen auszumanövrieren, sodass deren Gleiter zusammenstießen und explodierten. Rey und BB-8 fühlten sich durch die Verfolgungssituation an die Begegnung mit den Nachtwächter-Wurm erinnert, wobei Rey eine gute Idee kam. Sie flog mit ihrem angeschossenen Gleiter in das Innere eines Sternzerstörer-Wracks, in welchem der Nachtwächter-Wurm hauste. Als der Teedo seine Waffe auf Rey richtete, stürzte der Nachtwächter-Wurm erneut aus dem Sand heraus und verschlang Teedos Gleiter, wobei dieser auch seinen Blaster aus der Hand verlor. Aus Furcht vor dem mächtigen Tier rannte Teedo weg, woraufhin Rey mit BB-8 witzelte, dass Teedo ein neues Gefährt benötigen würde. Bei ihrer Abfahrt bedankte sich Rey bei dem Nachtwächter-Wurm und reiste weiter zu Niima-Außenposten.Die Mächte des Schicksals – BB-8 Banditen Harte Verhandlungen im Niima Außenposten miniatur|rechts|Rey verhandelt um BB-8 Als sie den Niima-Außenposten erreicht hatten, blieb BB-8 dabei seine Zugehörigkeit zum Widerstand noch nicht zu verraten. Als er sich jedoch erkundigte, worauf Rey warten würde, meinte diese unentwegt, dass sie auf die Rückkehr ihrer Familie wartet. Rey klammerte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt stark an die Hoffnung, dass diese eines Tages wieder in ihr Leben treten würden. Bei Unkar Plutt verkaufte sie den in der Wüste gesammelten Schrott, jedoch drückte der Crolute den Preis absichtlich niedrig. Er bekundete sein Interesse an der BB-Einheit und bot Rey im Tausch 60 Rationspackungen an. Überwältigt von dieser einzigartigen Gelegenheit und getrieben von ihrem Hunger nahm Rey die Rationen sofort an sich, doch hielt sie dann inne. Nach einem weiteren Blick auf BB-8 entschloss sich Rey den Droiden nicht zu verkaufen und nahm lediglich ihre halbe Portion für den verkauften Schrott entgegen, bevor sie mit BB-8 wieder loszog. miniatur|links|Rey beißt einen Angreifer Allerdings wollte Unkar Plutt dies nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und kontaktierte seine Handlanger, Rey zu verfolgen un den Droiden zu beschaffen. Die Handlanger verfolgten Rey bis zu dem umliegenden Marktplatz, wo sie sie letztlich angriffen. Beißend, tretend und ihren Kampfstab schwingend setzte sich Rey jedoch gegen ihre aggressiven Widersacher zur Wehr, sodass die Handlanger im Staub von Jakku unterlagen. Bei dem Kampf wurden viele auf die tapfere junge Frau aufmerksam, doch sorgte sich Rey gleich nachdem die Handlanger vertrieben wurden um BB-8. Aufeinandertreffen mit Finn miniatur|rechts|Rey stellt Finn Eine der vielen Augenpaare, die sich auf Rey richteten, war unter anderem auch das des ehemaligen Sturmtrupplers der Ersten Ordnung Finn, welcher aufgrund eines Absturzes auf Jakku gestrandet war. Er wollte der jungen Frau zunächst zur Hilfe eilen, als er erkannte, dass sie diese überhaupt nicht nötig hatte. Allerdings erkannte BB-8 die Jacke wieder, welche Finn von Poe Dameron hatte und machte Rey darauf aufmerksam. Sofort sprintete Rey zu dem fliehenden Finn herüber und warf diesen zu Boden. Zunächst hielt sie Finn für einen Dieb, weswegen Rey und BB-8 Finn nach der Herkunft der Jacke befragten. Bei dem Gespräch erschien Rey erstaunt, dass Finn wohl mit dem Widerstand zusammenarbeiten müsse. Finn entschloss sich dazu die junge Frau anzulügen und ging auf ihre Vorlage mit Zustimmung ein. miniatur|links|Rey und Finn fliehen vor dem TIE-Jäger Beschuss. Nur kurze Zeit später wurde der Außenposten von TIE-Jägern angegriffen, weswegen Rey und Finn beschlossen, mit BB-8 in einem Schiff zu verschwinden. Dabei meinte Rey jedoch, dass der corellianischen YT-1300-Frachter zu ihrer Rechten nur ein Schrotthaufen sei. [[Bild:Millenium Falke und Rey.png|miniatur|rechts|Rey und Finn rennen zum Millenium Falken]] Doch ihre erste Wahl wurde von den Jägern zerstört, sodass sie sich rasch umentschieden und somit den berühmten Millenium Falken entgegen rannten. Auf dem Weg meinte Finn jedoch, dass sie einen Piloten benötigen wurden, woraufhin Rey zurückschrie, dass sie mit ihr eine Pilotin haben. Verfolgungsjagd mit der Ersten Ordnung Trotz anfänglicher Nervosität sprach sich Rey selbst Mut zu und startete den Millenium Falken, jedoch war der Start etwas holperig, da Rey nicht mit dem Schiff vertraut war und die TIE-Jäger der Ersten Ordnung ihr Feuer nun auf das abhebende Schiff richteten. Rey zerstörte versehentlich das Eingangstor des Außenpostens und schleifte mit dem Raumschiff auch über den Boden, bevor das Gefährt endlich von der Oberfläche abhob. miniatur|links|Rey fliegt den Falken. In der Luft wurde das Schiff dabei von den zwei TIE-Jägern über die Wüste verfolgt. Sie schaffte es den Millennium Falken entlang der Schrottplätze zu fliegen, während Finn das Abschießen der Verfolger übernahm. Nachdem dessen Kanone jedoch unschädlich gemacht wurde, versuchte Rey den letzten TIE-Jäger im Innern eines verschrotteten Sternenzerstörers abzuhängen und beim Verlassen dass Schiff so herumzudrehen, dass Finn mit der festgehakten Kanone einen präzisen Schuss auf den Jäger machen konnte. Nachdem die Bedrohung abgewendet war, verließen Rey, Finn und BB-8 mit dem Millennium Falken den Wüstenplaneten Jakku. Treffen mit Han Solo Kurze Zeit später wurden die drei von einem vermeintlichen Frachter namens Eravana der Ersten Ordnung aufgegriffen und geentert. Allerdings traten nicht die erwarteten Sturmtruppen an Bord des Millennium Falkens, sondern der gealterte Han Solo und dessen Wookiee-Kopilot Chewbacca. miniatur|rechts|Rey und Finn treffen auf Han Solo. Rey und Finn wurden in einem Schmugglerversteck auf dem Millennium Falken von Han Solo entdeckt, welcher sich zunächst ungläubig zeigte, dass Rey die Pilotin sein sollte. Rey erklärte Han, dass sie den Millennium Falken auf Jakku im Besitz von Unkar Plutt gefunden hatte. Als Han Solo meinte, der Falken sei nun endlich wieder bei ihm, zeigte sich Rey begeistert den legendären Han Solo kennenzulernen. Während Finn fragte, ob dies der berühmte Rebellen-General und Kriegsheld der Rebellenallianz sei, meinte Rey nur, dass er ein berüchtigter Schmuggler wäre. Rey erinnerte sich gut daran, dass das Schiff den Kessel-Flug in 14 Parsecs absolviert hatte, allerdings korrigierte Han sie bei der genauen Parsec-Angabe. miniatur|links||Rey und Finn hören Han Solo gebannt zu. Zunächst wies Han Chewbacca an, die beiden ungebetenen Gäste auf seinem Schiff auf dem nächsten Planeten auszusetzen, doch Rey widersetzte sich und meinte, dass sie Han Solos Hilfe benötigten, um BB-8 – welcher eine geheime Karte zum Aufenthaltsort des Jedi-Meisters Luke Skywalker in sich trug – zur Basis des Widerstands zu bringen. Han Solo erklärte der faszinierten Rey, dass die legendären Geschichten über die Macht, die Jedi und vor allem auch über Luke Skywalker alle der Wahrheit entsprächen, obwohl er dies anfänglich nur für Humbug gehalten hatte. Die Pattsituation und Rettung von Finn [[Bild:Rey und Finn auf der Eravana.png|miniatur|Rey und Finn verstecken sich unterhalb eines Ganges der Eravana.]] Allerdings mussten Finn und Rey Han Solo nur wenig später aus der Klemme helfen, da dieser von den Guavianischen Todesbringern unter der Führung von Balak-Tik den Schmuggler aufgespürt hatten, um das geliehene Geld zurückzuverlangen. Rey und Finn versteckten sich bei der Konfrontation unterhalb des Ganges, wobei letztlich dann auch noch die Kanjiklub-Gang auf der anderen Seite von Han Solo auftauchte. Bevor Balak-Tik das Feuer auf Han Solo eröffnen konnte, öffnete Rey versehentlich die Frachtertüren und ließ Rathtare auf die kriminellen Banden los. Dabei wurde jedoch auch Finn von den langen Tentakeln der Kreaturen erwischt, weswegen Rey Finn nachjagte und im richtigen Moment die Tür versiegelte, sodass der Tentakel rechtzeitig abgetrennt und Finn gerettet werden konnte. Zurück auf dem Millennium Falken stieß das Duo wieder mit Chewbacca und Han Solo zusammen, wobei Rey dem alten Schmuggler als Ko-Pilotin assistierte. Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit stürmten die Helden aus dem Frachter. Aufenthalt auf Takodana Flug nach Takodana Auf dem Weg zu der Welt Takodana wurde der Millennium Falken aus dem Hyperraum geworfen. Während Han Solo den Hyperantrieb wieder zum Laufen brachte, suchte Rey gemeinsam mit Chewbacca den Rest des Schiffes nach möglichen Peilsendern von Unkar Plutt ab. Chewbacca schlug Rey vor, dass sie in der Nähe des Aktivsensorpulsgenerators nach heimlichen Peilsender suchen sollten. miniatur|links|Rey und Chewbacca suchen den Peilsender. Dort fanden sie tatsächlich den Peilsender, welcher von Finn übereifrig abgenommen wurde, sodass sich der einfache Peilsender in eine tickende Zeitbombe verwandelte. Chewbacca brachte den Peilsender mit dem 20 Sekunden Countdown auf Reys Aufforderung zur Luftschleuse. In dem Moment als die Bombe in das Vakuum der Galaxis geworfen wurde, sprang Han mit dem Raumschiff wieder zurück in den Hyperraum, bevor die Explosion den Millennium Falken erfassen und in Einzelteile zerfetzen konnte. Reys neuer Blaster Gemeinsam flog die Gruppe weiter zur der Welt Takodana, um dort Maz Kanata in ihrem mehr als tausende Jahre alten Schloss für Schmuggler, Piraten und andere zwielichtige Personen anzutreffen. Bevor sie jedoch das Kastell betraten, übergab Han Solo Rey seine NN-14 Blasterpistole. miniatur|rechts|Han Solo bietet Rey seinen Blaster an. Obwohl Rey zunächst selbstsicher meinte, dass sie klar-kommen würde, entgegenete Solo das er ihr genau aus diesem Grund den Blaster überreichen würde. Han Solo meinte zudem zu Rey, dass sie noch viel zu lernen habe. Sie stellten einander das erste Mal wirklich namentlich vor und Solo meinte sogar, dass er sich Rey gut als Mitglied seiner Mannschaft vorstellen könnte, schließlich hatte er in mehreren Situationen live mitangesehen, dass Rey über das nötige Know-How besaß. Rey war erstaunt und glücklich über dieses Angebot und ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich sogar, tatsächlich mit Han Solo zusammenzuarbeiten. Doch sie lehnte sein Angebot dankend ab, da sie noch immer vorhatte nach der Übergabe von BB-8 nach Jakku zurückzukehren um dort auf ihre Familie zu warten. Reys Vision Während Chewbacca und Han Solo sich mit Maz unterhielten, fühlte Rey ein merkwürdiges Verlangen, den Keller des Schlosses näher zu erkunden. miniatur|links|Rey hat eine Vision von den Rittern von Ren Sie hörte entfernte Schreie und eine Kinderstimme, weswegen sie die Treppen hinunterstieg und eine versiegelte Tür, die sich auf magische Weise selbst öffnete, zu betreten. In dem anliegenden Raum ging sie zielstrebig auf eine Truhe zu und öffnete diese. Innerhalb der Truhe fand sie das Lichtschwert von Luke Skywalker. Als sie den metallischen Griff berührte, begann ihre erste Vision und sie erschreckte sich bei dem Geräusch eines eingeschalteten Lichtschwertes, sowie dem tiefen Atmen von Darth Vader. Als die Truhe zufiel, änderte sich ihre Umgebung mehrmals, wobei sie einen knienden Luke neben R2-D2 sah, gefolgt von den Ritter von Ren mit ihrem Anführer Kylo Ren. Ihre Vision änderte sich zugleich und zeigte ihr erneut ihre traumatische Kindheitserinnerung, als sie ihren Eltern hinterherblickte. Sie hörte die Stimme des Obi-Wan Kenobi, der ihren Namen nannte als die Macht ihr plötzlich einen Einblick in ihre Zukunft ermöglichte und den späteren Showdown mit Kylo Ren auf der Starkiller-Basis ankündigte. miniatur|rechts|Kanata spricht zu Rey. Geschockt von der Erfahrung stürzte Rey wieder zurück in dem Keller zu Boden. Maz Kanata versuchte die junge Frau zu beruhigen und meinte, dass Rey bereits die Wahrheit wüsste und ihre Eltern auf Jakku niemals zurückkommen würden. Diese Worte ausgesprochen zu hören brachte Rey zum Weinen, doch ermutigte Maz Kanata Rey nach vorne zu sehen und dass die Helle Seite Rey immer führen würde. Rey schloss aus ihren Worten, dass sie Luke Skywalker finden müsse, doch lehnte sie es zunächst ab, dass Lichtschwert an sich zu nehmen. Von Angst erfüllt in eine völlig neue Welt hineingezogen zu werden, lief Rey davon in den anliegenden Wald. Reys Gefangennahme durch Kylo Ren Die Jagd auf Rey Kurz nachdem Rey aus dem Schloss gerannt war, griff die Erste Ordnung – welche von Balak-Tik den Tipp über BB-8 im Besitz von Han Solo erhalten und kurz zuvor das Hosnian-System ausgelöscht hatten''Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' – Takodana an. Ein Sturmtruppler informierte Kylo Ren, dass Rey mit BB-8 in den westlichen Wald gegangen sei, wo er das erste Mal in Person Rey kennenlernte. Nur mit dem Blaster bewaffnet, welchen Han Solo ihr kurz nach der Landung auf Takodana gegeben hatte, versuchte sie sich gegen ihren maskierten Verfolger zur Wehr zu setzen. Als dieser mit seinem Lichtschwert jedoch jegliche Blasterschüsse einfach abprallen ließ, stand der jungen Frau die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. miniatur|links|Rey wird von Kylo Ren mit seinem Lichtschwert bedroht. Er versetzte Rey zudem in Mitten des Waldes in eine Macht-Stasis und fragte sie nach dem Aufenthaltsort des BB-Astromechdroiden, wobei er sie mit seinem Lichtschwert nahe am Hals bedrohte. Rey schwieg, doch versuchte Rey gewaltsam die Information aus ihrem Kopf mithilfe der Macht zu extrahieren. Er erkannte, dass Rey auf dem Milennium Falken die Karte zu Luke Skywalker gesehen hatte, weswegen er sie kurzerhand ohnmächtig werden ließ und anstelle des Droiden auf sein Kommandoshuttle verschleppte. Finn konnte nur noch hilflos zusehen, wie Rey gefangengenommen wurde. Reys Befragung miniatur|rechts|Rey wird von Kylo-Ren verhört. Nachdem man Rey zur Starkiller-Basis gebracht hatte, kam sie auf einem Verhörstuhl festgeschnallt wieder zu sich. Kylo Ren witzelte, dass sie sein Gast sei und nahm vor ihren Augen den Helm ab. Kurz darauf versuchte er sie zu dem Aufenthaltsort von Luke Skywalker zu befragen. Da Ren mit herkömmlichen Methoden keinen Erfolg hatte, versuchte er ihren Willen mit Hilfe der Macht zu brechen. Er erfuhr zu seinem Missfallen, dass Rey in seinem eigenen Vater Han Solo eine Vaterfigur für sich selbst sah. miniatur|links|Rey hält Kylo Rens Verhör stand. Als es jedoch um Luke ging, konnte Rey – ohne genau zu wissen, was sie in dem Moment tat – dem starken Druck von Ren widerstehen und schaffte es sogar den Effekt umzukehren und somit Kylo Rens Wunsch genauso mächtig zu werden wie Darth Vader erkennen. Erzürnt und auch schockiert über Reys starken Widerstand verließ Kylo Ren den Verhörraum. Rey nutzte die Abwesenheit von Snokes Schüler für sich, um wissentlich das erste Mal mit der Macht zu experimentieren. Mit einem Macht-Geistestrick überzeugte sie einen Wach-Sturmtruppler sie vom Verhörstuhl loszuschnallen, seine Waffe an sich zu nehmen und konnte so selbst die Flucht durch die Gänge antreten. Reys Entkommen Ohne zu wissen, dass ihre Freunde sich auf eine Rettungsmission zur Starkiller-Basis begeben hatten, rannte sie Finn und Han Solo bei ihrer Flucht und Klettern durch die Gänge des Raumschiffes direkt in die Arme. Doch die Freude hielt nicht lange an, da die Sturmtruppen und Kylo Ren persönlich bereits erfahren hatten, dass die junge Frau von Jakku ausgebrochen war. Rey erfuhr durch Finn von dem Plan, dass der Widerstand unter der Führung von General Leia Organa einen Angriff auf die Basis startete. Zerstörung der Starkiller-Basis Zeugin von Han Solos Ermordung miniatur|rechts|Rey sieht den Tod von Han Solo mit an. Als Rey und die anderen alle Sprengladungen im Innern des Komplexes angebracht waren, traf sie erneut auf Kylo Ren und mussten an der Seite von Chewbacca und Finn mit ansehen, wie Han Solo seinen Sohn – den er lautstark mit seinem richtigen Namen „Ben“ anrief – konfrontierte. Dabei wurde Han Solo von dessen Lichtschwert durchbohrt und fiel in die endlose Tiefe, wobei Rey vor blankem Entsetzen schrie und so die Aufmerksamkeit von Kylo Ren auf sich zog. Vor Wut und Trauer über den Tod seines längsten Freundes verschleierte Chewbacca die Flucht von Finn und Rey. Verfolgungsjagd mit den Schneetruppen miniatur|links|Rey und Finn arbeiten als Team zusammen. Kurz nachdem sie den Gebäudekomplex verlassen hatten, hing Finn Rey die Jacke von Poe Dameron um die Schultern, um sie vor der bitteren Kälte des Außenbereiches zu schützen. Die zwei stahlen einen Gleiter und versuchten zu fliehen, dabei blieben sie jedoch nicht unentdeckt und die Schneetruppen hefteten sich sogleich an ihre Fersen. Mit dem gestohlenen Blaster versuchte Rey die Verfolger abzuwehren, doch tauschte sie relativ schnell die Plätze mit Finn, als beide in den nahegelegenen Wald fuhren. Finn schaffte es mit präzisen Schüssen die Schneetruppler auszuschalten, wobei sich Finn und Rey gegenseitig Komplemente gaben. Um den letzten Schneetruppler abzuhängen übersprang Rey mit Vollgas einen klaffenden Abgrund. Finn jubelte und meinte, dass von nun an Rey immer fliegen sollte.Die Mächte des Schicksals – Gefährliche Verfolgungsjadgd Duell mit Kylo Ren In dem Wald lieferte sich Finn mit dem Lichtschwert von Luke Skywalker, welches er zuvor mitgenommen hatte von Takodana, einen Kampf mit Kylo Ren bei welchem er schwer verletzt wurde. miniatur|rechts|Rey aktiviert entschlossen das Lichtschwert. Bevor Kylo Ren das Lichtschwert an sich nehmen und einen tödlichen Schlag gegen den ehemaligen Sturmtruppler ausführen konnte, rief Rey das Lichtschwert zu sich und aktivierte es voller Entschlossenheit vor Kylo Rens unglaubwürdigem Blick. Die beiden lieferten sich – wie in ihrer Vision vorherbestimmt – einen wilden Kampf im schneebedeckten Wald der Starkiller-Basis. Vor allem Kylo schaffte es die junge Frau immer weiter zurückzudrängen mit präzisen aber aggressiven Lichtschwertschlägen. Rey blockte seine Angriffe hauptsächlich mit dem Lichtschwert ab, doch unterlag sie zunächst seinen Fähigkeiten und wurde an den Rand eines eingefallenen Abgrundes getrieben. miniatur|links|Rey im Kampf mit Kylo Ren Dem Abgrund immer näher entgegen neigend versuchte Rey krampfhaft der geballten Kraft von Kylo Ren stand zuhalten. In ihrer scheinbar ausweglosen Situation unterbreitete Kylo Ren ihr ein Angebot, nachdem er Reys Kraft erkannt hatte. Mit beiden Lichtschwertern ineinander verhakt meinte Ren zu Rey, dass sie einen Lehrer benötigte und er ihr die Wege der Macht zeigen könnte. Überrascht von diesem Angebot zögerte Rey zunächst und rang um Worte. Sie schloss ihre Augen vor Kylo Ren, welcher sie noch immer voller Erwartung ansah und versuchte ihrem Instinkten zu folgen. Rey hörte auf die flüsternden Stimmen der Macht und entsagte Kylo Rens Versuchung. Entschlossen nahm Rey den Kampf mit Kylo Ren wieder auf, wobei sie diesmal die Oberhand gewann und Kylo Ren mehrmals stark verwundete. miniatur|links|Rey gewinnt die Oberhand über Kylo Ren. Da Ren sich weigerte aufzugeben und die junge Frau immer wieder attackierte, schaffte sie es die Spitze seines Lichtschwertes in den Schnee zu schieben und ihm dann ruckartig mit ihrem eigenen Lichtschwert eine klaffende Gesichtsnarbe hinzuzufügen. Für einen Moment blickte Rey voller Wut auf Kylo Ren nieder, als sich plötzlich durch die Instabilität des Planeten eine gewaltige Kluft auftat und die beiden Kontrahenten voneinander trennte. Rey und Finn konnten daraufhin mit der Hilfe von Chewbacca im Millennium Falken fliehen. Auf der Suche nach Luke Skywalker Reys Treffen mit General Leia Organa miniatur|rechts|Leia umarmt Rey zum Trost. Nach den nervenaufreibenden Ereignisse und der erfolgreichen Zerstörung der Starkiller-Basis brachte Rey den verletzten Finn zur Widerstandsbasis auf D'Qar, wo auch BB-8 wieder zu dem vermeintlich toten Poe Dameron stieß. Luke Skywalkers Schwester Leia umarmte Rey tröstend bei ihrer Ankunft und wusste bereits von Han Solos Tod. Mithilfe von dem reaktivierten R2-D2 und dem fehlenden Kartenstück in BB-8s Speicher konnte die geheime Karte, welche zu Luke Skywalker führte, entschlüsselt werden und es wurde entschieden, dass Rey nach Ahch-To reisen sollte. In einem ruhigen Moment kurz vor ihrer Abreise schilderte Rey der Widerstandsanführerin die Geschehnisse auf der Starkiller-Basis, woraufhin Leia Rey erzählte, dass Kylo Ren Han Solos Sohn war. Als Rey dazu überging, dass Han Solo nicht einmal kämpfte als er kaltherzig von Kylo Ren getötet wurde, brach Rey erneut in Tränen aus. Rey meinte, dass Han Solo einfach hätte rennen sollen anstatt Kylo zu konfrontieren. Leia meinte, dass es immer Hans erster Instinkt war vor den Dingen davon zurennen, doch würde er stets zurückkehren.Age of Resistance – Rey miniatur|links|Rey im Gespräch mit Leia Organa Neugierig erkundigte sich Rey danach, wie Leia so zuversichtlich und ruhig in einer derart hoffnungslosen Situation bleiben konnte. Leia gab Rey den Ratschlag sich stattdessen immer wieder anzutreiben und verdeutlichte, dass Rey jetzt nicht länger allein war. Laut Leia sei Rey nun Teil etwas viel größerem, als dass sie sich jemals auf Jakku erträumt habe. Sie begleitete Rey bis zur Rampe des Millenium Falken, wo sie sich aufmachte, um gemeinsam mit Chewbacca und R2-D2 Luke Skywalker zu finden. Zwischenstopp auf Necropolis Age of Resistance – Rey Eigenübersetzung von "There is a time to make a stand and a time to run" [[Bild:Rey bricht auf nach Ahch-To.png|miniatur|rechts|Rey und Chewbacca brechen mit dem Millennium Falken auf.]] Unter lautem Jubel der Mitglieder des Widerstandes, brach Rey als Pilotin des Millennium Falken auf in Richtung Ahch-To. Nachdem sie den Hyperraum-Sprung zu den Unbekannten Regionen der Galaxis gemacht hatte, ging plötzlich der Alarm im Innern des Millennium Falkens an. Das Schiff hatte Schwierigkeiten damit einen Kurs durch die unbekannte Region zu errechnen, doch Chewbacca konnte ein Feuer auf dem Schiff rechtzeitig abwenden. Zur Modifikation des Raumschiffes vom verstorbenen Han Solo machte die Gruppe einen Zwischenstopp auf der Schrottwelt Necropolis, wo Rey mit Ara-Nea um die benötigten Schiffsteile verhandelte. Sie musste dafür jedoch vorab eine Plünderlizenz für 500 Credits erwerben. miniatur|links|Rey begegnet auf Necropolis einer weiteren Kreatur. Auf Necropolis selbst fühlte sich Rey stark an ihre Zeit auf Jakku zurückerinnert, da Necropolis' Schrottplätze für Plünderer wie sie ein regelrechtes Paradies waren. Sie fand in dem ganzen Plunder genug Teile für die Modifikationen, als sie plötzlich beim Sammeln von einem riesigen Wurm attackiert wurde. Rey wollte sich zunächst dem Wurm mit ihrem Lichtschwert stellen, doch motivierte sich mit Han Solos berühmten Motto, welches ihr vorab von Leia erzählt wurde und ergriff die Flucht vor dem Wurm. Rey erkannte, dass sie geradewegs in eine Falle gelaufen war und das Ara-Nea absichtlich Schiffe herlockte, um ihr Geld zu nehmen, die Schiffscrews zu separieren und die Menschen in den Tod zu schicken. Rey erkannte dabei auch, dass die Arbeiter auf Necropolis zudem in Wahrheit Sklaven waren. Sie wandte einen Macht-Geistestrick auf Ara-Nea an und brachte sie dazu sich für ihre Taten zu verantworten. Im Anschluss daran flog Rey weiter und erreichte Ahch-To. Abenteuer auf Ahch To Ankunft auf Ahch-To miniatur|rechts|Rey bietet Skywalker sein Lichtschwert an. Auf Ahch-To angekommen, landete Rey den Millennium Falken auf einer abgelegenen Insel und pilgerte alleine die steilen Stufen zum alten Jedi-Tempel hinauf. Auf der Spitze der hügeligen Insel angekommen, traf sie auf den legendären Luke Skywalker, der auf das Meer hinausblickte und ihre Ankunft bereits erwartet hatte. Rey blieb auf respektvolle Distanz zu dem gealterten Sohn des Darth Vader und hielt ihm sein altes Lichtschwert entgegen, wobei Luke zögerte und Rey nur voller Sorge und vom Leben gezeichnet anblickte. Abweisung durch Luke Skywalker Kaum nachdem die junge Heldin dem Jedi das Lichtschwert überreicht hatte, warf dieser es kurzerhand achtlos über seine Schulter und stapfte davon. Irritiert hebte Rey das Lichtschwert auf und verfolgte den mittlerweile verbitterten Jedi-Meister zu seiner Hütte, doch Luke blieb verschanzt. Ein wenig hilflos nahm Rey das weggeworfene Lichtschwert wieder an sich aus einer Gruppe von Porgs und beschloss mit der Hilfe von Chewbacca zu Lukes Hütte zurückzukehren. Als sie erneut anklopfte, meinte Luke nur sie solle verschwinden, doch Chewbacca riss die Tür aus den Angeln, sodass Luke gezwungen war mit der jungen Rey zu sprechen. miniatur|links|Rey sucht das Gespräch mit Luke Skywalker. Rey selbst nutzte die Gelegenheit um von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Luke zu reden und offenbarte ihm, dass sie von seiner Schwester Leia geschickt wurde, damit dieser sich wieder dem Widerstand anschließen würde. Rey selbst war sich sicher, dass der Widerstand Lukes Hilfe bräuchte, wohingegen dieser jedoch erwiderte, dass sie Luke Skywalker nicht brauchen würden. Er wandte Rey und Chewbacca erneut den Rücken zu, sagte ihnen, dass sie verschwinden sollten und ging fort. Verfolgung von Luke Skywalker Allerdings blieb Rey hartnäckig und meinte, dass sie nicht eher gehen gehen würden, bis Luke mit ihnen käme. So begann Rey den Jedi-Meister zu verfolgen und lernte dabei eine Menge über seine alltäglichen Gewohnheiten, wovon sie einiges wie Lukes Agilität beim Fischen ins Staunen versetzte und anderes wiederum irritierte. Die junge Frau hielt selbst den stürmischsten Regen aus und wartete darauf, dass der Jedi-Meister seine Meinung ändern würde. Doch auch Luke blieb genauso stur wie Rey und ignorierte die junge Anwärterin. miniatur|rechts|Rey trainiert selbst mit dem Lichtschwert. Rey selbst versuchte zudem sich selbst in der Kampfkunst zu trainieren, in dem sie zuerst mit ihrem Kampfstab einen Felsen anvisierte und schließlich beschloss auf das Lichtschwert zurückzugreifen. Gerade in dem Moment als sie mit Lukes altem Lichtschwert trainierte, wurde sie dieses Mal ausgerechnet von Luke Skywalker beobachtet. Der alte Jedi-Meister erschien perplex und begeistert als er ihre Hingabe und Kraft sah.Galaxy of Adventures Nachdem sie versehentlich den Felsen in ihrem Übermut zerteilt hatte, konnte sie nur noch sehen, wie der Jedi-Meister davonging. Entdeckung der alten Jedi-Bibliothek miniatur|links|Rey entdeckt die Baumbibliothek von Ahch-To. Zunächst versuchte Rey wieder die Verfolgung aufzunehmen und trotz eines heraufziehenden Sturmes mit Luke Skywalker mitzuhalten, als sie plötzlich wieder die flüsternden Stimmen riefen. Reys Blick richtete sich daraufhin zu einem alten Baum, welcher von Nebelschwaden umgeben war. Auch Luke selbst bemerkte, wie Rey die Verfolgung abbrach und stattdessen dem Ruf zur Baumbibliothek folgte. Sie ging in das Innere der Bibliothek und streckte ihre Hand gerade zu den original Büchern der Jedi aus, als sich Luke bemerkbar machte. Rey erklärte Luke, dass sie diesen Ort bereits einst in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte. Zum ersten Mal zeigte Luke ein tatsächliches Interesse an Rey und wunderte sich, warum der Widerstand ausgerechnet sie entsandt hatte. Rey wiederholte stoisch immer wieder, dass sie geschickt wurde, doch Luke blieb hartnäckig und fragte energisch nach ihrer eigenen Motivation. miniatur|rechts|Rey versteht Lukes Verbitterung nicht. Rey schwieg für einen Moment bevor sie versuchte in Worte zu fassen, dass sie in der Lage war die Macht zu benutzen. Sie verriet ihm aber auch, dass sie große Angst vor der ihr unbekannten Macht hatte und sich unsicher war, was sie überhaupt damit anfangen sollte. Luke selbst erkannte, wie schon Kylo Ren zuvor, dass Rey einen Lehrer benötigte. Allerdings schoss Luke sofort bedauernd hinterher, dass er sie nicht unterweisen könne. Er verdeutlichte der ehrgeizigen Frau, dass er nie wieder eine neue Generation von Jedi unterrichten würde und dass er zu der Insel zum Sterben kam. Rey zeigte sich fassungslos, als Luke meinte, es sei Zeit für die Jedi zu enden. Rey prangerte an, dass Luke den anderen eine Erklärung schuldig sei für das Zerstören ihrer Hoffnung, doch Luke lief wortlos erneut davon. Reys Jedi-Ausbildung miniatur|links|Rey wird zur Schülerin des berühmten Luke Skywalker. Nachdem Luke Skywalker den Millennium Falcon aufgesucht und Chewbacca ihn darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, dass Han Solo ermordet worden war, zeigte sich der gute Freund des Schmugglers tiefst bekümmert. Diese Situation löste in ihm jedoch einen Sinneswandel aus, sodass er Rey noch in der Nacht bei ihrem Schlafplatz aufsuchte und meinte, dass er ihr drei Lektionen des Jedi Ordens geben würde. Reys Erste Lektion miniatur|rechts|Rey im Jedi-Tempel von Ahch-To Im Morgengrauen führte Luke Skywalker seine neue Schülerin in das Innere des alten Ahch-To Jedi-Tempels, wobei Reys Blick zunächst auf ein altes Relief am Boden fiel. Anschließend trat sie hinaus auf einen kleinen Felsvorsprung und meinte erneut gegenüber Luke, dass Kylo Ren zu stark in der Dunklen Seite der Macht sei und die Galaxis die Jedi brauchte, um ihn aufzuhalten. Doch Luke zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt und frage nur, was sie von der Macht wüsste. Mit ihrem wenigen Wissen meinte Rey nur, dass sie Steine hochheben und Personen kontrollieren konnte, da dies bisher die einzigen Situationen waren, die sie selbst erlebt hatte. miniatur|links|Luke erteilt Rey ihre erste Jedi-Lektion. Luke Skywalker belehrte sie jedoch eines besseren und forderte sie auf, mit verschränkten Beinen auf einem Felsen zu sitzen. Gehorsam setzte sich Rey hin und sah ihren Meister wissbegierig an, als dieser ihr versuchte die Natur der Macht zu erklären. Dennoch hatte sie Schwierigkeiten beim Verständnis, sodass Luke sie anwies ihre Augen zu schließen und sich der Macht zu öffnen. Rey missverstand seine Anweisung jedoch, sodass sie mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Hand ausstreckte und glaubte, dass ein Grashalm mit dem Luke sie aufzog, die Macht sei. Er neckte seine neue Schülerin, bis diese die wahre Bedeutung der Macht verstanden hatte. Mit ihren Händen gegen die Steine gepresst versuchte Rey ganz nach Lukes Anweisungen mit ihren Gefühlen eine tiefe Verbindung zur Macht aufzustellen, wobei sie einen Einblick in das natürliche Gleichgewicht der Insel erhielt. Luke meinte daraufhin, dass die Macht nicht einzig und allein den Jedi gehören würde und das es Eitelkeit wäre zu glauben, dass mit dem Tod der Jedi auch das Licht aussterben würde. Rey jedoch hörte Luke längst nicht mehr zu, da sie sich von einem dunklen Ort magisch angezogen fühlte. miniatur|rechts|Rey scheitert bei ihrer ersten Lektion. Als Rey die Versuchung der Dunklen Seite beschrieb, wurde Luke ganz bleich im Gesicht und fühlte sich mehr und mehr an seinen gefallenen Neffen erinnert. Als die Felsen anfingen zu bröckeln und sich Lücken auftaten, verlangte Luke von ihr, dass sie widerstehen sollte, doch ging sie direkt in die Dunkelheit hinein. Mit blankem Entsetzen starrte Luke zu seiner Schülerin, die unüberlegt einen Handel mit der Dunklen Seite eingegangen war ohne überhaupt zu versuchen dem zu widerstehen. In dem Moment fiel Rey jedoch auf, dass sie die Präsenz der ganzen Insel in der Macht spüren konnte bis auf Skywalkers. Zerfressen von Angst und Enttäuschung meinte Luke lediglich, dass er Reys geballte Kraft schon einmal gesehen hatte und er diese Bedrohung nun ernst genug nehmen würde, damit sich sein Fehler mit Kylo Ren nicht wiederholen würde. Rey erkannte, dass sie ihren neuen Meister gleich zu Beginn enttäuscht hatte. Eigenes Training Nachdem Luke den Vorsprung verlassen hatte, versuchte Rey noch immer in der Position, die ihr Meister ihr gezeigt hatte zu meditieren und dort mehrere Steine aufeinander zu stapeln. Dies gelang ihr dabei aber nur halbwegs gut, weswegen sie frustriert aufseufzte. Kurz darauf erschreckte sie sich, als die Porgs ihr Lichtschwert aus der Ledertasche herausgefischt und sich versehentlich das Lichtschwert eingeschaltet hatte. Eine der Porgs nahm dabei den Griff in den Mund, wodurch sich die Waffe wieder deaktivierte, doch rannte der Porg mit dem Lichtschwert im Mund davon. Rey verfolgte die Gruppe von Porgs die Treppe hinab bis zum Landeplatz des Millennium Falken, von wo aus die Porgs an einem Felsvorsprung ins Wasser sprangen.Die Mächte des Schicksals – Schwierigkeiten mit den Porgs miniatur|links|Rey versucht einen diebischen Porg an der Flucht zu hindern. Gerade als der diebische Porg zum Sprung ansetzte, streckte Rey intuitiv ihre Hände aus und versuchte die Kreatur mit der Macht in der Luft zu halten. Trotz großer Anstrengung schaffte es Rey den Porg zu sich schweben zu lassen und nahm damit das Lichtschwert wieder an sich. Sie sprach zu dem aufgebrachten Porg, nachdem sie diesen wieder auf den Boden gelassen hatte und meinte, er könnte ihr jederzeit mit dem Training helfen. In kürzester Zeit war Rey von der restlichen Porg-Gruppe umringt. Lachend meinte sie, dass sie alle noch dran kommen würden. Verbindung zwischen Rey und Kylo Ren FOLGT . Kylo Ren nahm des öfteren Kontakt mit Rey während ihres Aufenthaltes auf Ahch-To auf. Rey war während ihrer Aubildung oft ungestüm, was Luke zu der Annahme brachte, es sei zu gefährlich, sie auszubilden. Rey brachte Luke dazu, die Wahrheit über den Vorfall mit Kylo und dessen Übertritt auf die dunkle Seite zu erzählen. Auf der Supremacy Rey reiste ab und stellte sich Ren und dem Obersten Anführer Snoke. Im Thronsaal der Supremacy traf sie auf Snoke. Der Supreme Leader folterte sie mithilfe der Macht und befahl seinem Schüler, sie zu töten, doch Kylo tötete Snoke. Gemeinsam kämpften Rey und Kylo gegen die Elite-Prätorianergarde und töteten alle. Kylo Ren versuchte Rey auf seine Seite zu ziehen, sodass sie den Widerstand im Stich lassen würde, doch selbst die Behauptung Kylos, dass Reys Eltern unbedeutende Schrottsammler gewesen seien, konnte sie nicht überzeugen. Sie wollte ihr Lichtschwert durch die Macht greifen und zu sich ziehen, doch Kylo zog auch daran, sodass das Lichtschwert in der Mitte zerbrach. Rey gelang es zu entkommen, auch dadurch, dass die Raddus mit dem Kommandoschiff kollidierte. Schlacht von Crait Rey war während der Schlacht von Crait gemeinsam mit Chewbacca im Millenium Falken und bemannte ein Geschütz. Ihnen gelang es, mehrere TIE-Jäger zu zerstören. Der stark dezimierte Widerstand wollte aus der Basis entkommen, doch Steinbrocken versperrten den Weg. Der Rasende Falke landete und Rey konnte mithilfe der Macht den Weg freiräumen, dadurch konnte der Widerstand an Bord des Falken fliehen. An Bord des corellianischen Frachters traf Rey das erste Mal auf Poe. Aussehen und Charakter Rey trug anfangs wie fast jeder Schrottsammler eher ärmlichere Kleidung, die meist aus Leinen und anderen Stoffen bestand. Sie hat gelernt, als Schrottsammlerin zu überleben. Das heißt, sie kennt den Wert dessen, was sie sammelt und kann entscheiden, ob sie es selbst gebrauchen kann oder wie viel Essensrationen ihr Unkar dafür geben wird, wenn dieser nicht versucht, sie hereinzulegen. Außerdem ist sie sehr selbständig und kann auf sich aufpassen. Um sich vor anderen Schrottsammlern oder Schmugglern verteidigen zu können, besaß sie einen Stab. Nach dem Sieg über die Erste Ordnung trug sie eine Uniform des Widerstands. Rey war sehr bescheiden und gutmütig. Geschehnisse aus der Vergangenheit hielten sie am Anfang davon ab, Jakku zu verlassen, doch sie konnte ihre Angst überwinden und verließ den Planeten. Auch war sie eher erschrocken, als sie bemerkte, dass sie machtempfänglich war. Doch schon bald nutzte sie ihre Kräfte für das Gute und besiegte gemeinsam mit den Anderen die Erste Ordnung. Beziehungen Sie schien ein großes Interesse an Finn zu haben, da sich die beiden seit ihrer ersten Begegnung und dem Kampf gegen die TIE-Jäger sehr nahe standen. Außerdem hat sie sich schon recht schnell mit dem Droiden BB-8 angefreundet. Zu Prinzessin Leia Organa pflegt sie ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Nach dem Tod von Han Solo schließt sie sie in die Arme. Han Solo Auch zu Han Solo hatte sie eine gute Beziehung, sie sah in ihm sogar etwas wie eine Vaterfigur, da er sie lobte und ihr auch ein Jobangebot machte, welches sie jedoch ablehnte. Als Solo starb, war sie davon sichtlich berührt und begann zu weinen. Luke Skywalker Erst durch ihre Begegnung mit BB und Han Solo erfährt sie überhaupt, dass die Jedi mehr als ein Mythos sind und beschließt voller Eifer, sich der Suche nach dem verschollenen Luke Skywalker anzuschließen. Letztendlich ist sie es, als sich herausstellt, dass sie machtsensitiv ist, die Luke aufsucht, doch Luke hat sich verändert und ihre Erwartungen werden bitter enttäuscht, auch wenn Luke ihr einige Lektionen erteilt. Sie lässt zwar nicht locker und bietet ihm mit ihrer Ausdauer die Stirn, doch letztendlich muss sie erkennen, dass der alte, verbitterte Jedi-Meister ihrer Bitte nicht nachkommen wird, ihr zu folgen, um dem Widerstand zu helfen. Trotzdem bewundert sie den Teil ihn ihm, der er einmal war. Hinter den Kulissen * Rey tauchte zum erste Mal im Teaser zu Das Erwachen der Macht auf. Ihr Name wurde am 11. Dezember 2014 von insidemovies bekanntgegeben. * Rey wird von Daisy Ridley gespielt. * Es existiert eine LEGO-Figur von Rey, die jedoch in einem Werbeprospekt fälschlicherweise als männlich bezeichnet wird. * Es existiert eine Black Series Figur von Rey * Rey ist mit Finn und Poe Dameron eine der Hauptfiguren des Buches Vor dem Erwachen. * Rey besitzt ein eigenes Thema im offiziellen Soundtrack zu Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht. * Da Daisy Ridley aus England kommt, hat Rey einen britischen Akzent. Dieser wird vor allem in den Kernwelten verwendet, was ein Hinweis auf ihre Familie sein könnte. Diesen Akzent unterdrückte sie in Das Erwachen der Macht, doch in Die letzten Jedi scheint er mehr durch. * Kylo behauptet in , ihre Eltern seien Schrottsammler gewesen, die sie verkauft hätten. Hier widerspricht jedoch Rey's Survival Guide, ein Tagebuch aus der Sicht Reys über ihre Zeit auf Jakku. *Reys eigenes Training mit dem Lichtschwert sollte stark an Lukes Training in Galaxy of Adventures – Die Reise beginnt in der Wüste von Tatooine erinnern, in welcher Luke genauso eifrig und hingebungsvoll das Lichtschwert schwang. Reylo Unter Fans hat die Theorie, Kylo und Rey würden im Laufe der Sequel-Trilogie ein paar romantische Szenen miteinander haben, große Popularität gewonnen. Vor allem auf Instagram verbreiteten sich „Fan Edits“, also von Fans erstellte Zusammenschnitte, die gezeigte Szenen in einem neuen Licht erscheinen lassen, extrem schnell. Aufgrund der gemeinsamen Szenen in erhielt der Hype einen weiteren Aufschwung. Daisy Ridley zufolge wird die Theorie in aufgegriffen, ohne sie ins Lächerliche zu ziehen.[https://io9.gizmodo.com/daisy-ridley-says-the-rise-of-skywalker-doesnt-treat-re-1839144899 Daisy Ridley Says The Rise of Skywalker Doesn't Treat 'Reylo' as a Joke] auf Gizmodo Quellen * * * * Vor dem Erwachen * Rey's Survival Guide * Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie * Schauplätze und Planeten * * Galaxy of Adventures * Das Erwachen der Macht (Roman) *''Age of Resistance - Rey'' Einzelnachweise bg:Рей cs:Rey da:Rey el:Ρέι en:Rey es:Reyna fr:Rey fy:Rey it:Rey ja:レイ ko:레이 nl:Rey pt:Rey ru:Рей uk:Рей Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Mitglieder des Widerstands Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Schrottsammler Kategorie:Kanon